You have to be very careful what you wish for
by Meggin Lane
Summary: Sam just wanted Dean's nightmares of hell to stop,his spell goes wrong now mentally Dean is four again. Caz gives Sam only three days to fix it. And Sam learns that some witches are good, angels have to cope with red tape and Dean at four is cool.
1. Chapter 1

You have to be very careful what you wish for....

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just love 'em. Wish tah ell I worked for Kripke

.... Because you just might get it. That's how the saying goes. That is why dealing in Majik, working a spell is so damned difficult especially if it's something personal.

Because unless you have training in this shit, YEARS of training to clear your mind and focus on just the wish desired, all those random thoughts that are constantly shooting through our brains all the time will color the intended wish, warp it, change it until the end result bears no more resemblance to the wishes original desire than a Bill being passed in congress before all the addendums and pork belly riders get tacked on. It's too easy to unintentionaly fuck up and the kicker is you often wind up with a result that is closer to the truth of your real desire than you were aware of consciously.

But Sam was desperate, he could not take another night of watching Dean drink himself into a stupor and then moan his way through the nightmares. Sam just wanted Dean to be unburdened by his memories of Hell, to be free of his constant vigilance for HIS safety. Dean had spent _his_ childhood looking after him! He just wanted Dean's mind to be relieved of it all to be like it was before the demons entered their lives and pitched them on this path they call a life. He wanted Dean to be able to wake each morning happy or as happy as they ever got to be, and to have some innocent fun in his life for a change; instead of having to worry all the time about him, and getting money and pushing himself to drive when he was too tired or going out and taking chances with some random chick just to grab a cheap thrill.

He wanted his brother to have a chance at enjoying this 'second time around' at life and not have the same old weight on his shoulders as when he left plus the damage Hell had done to him.

So after Dean passed out on the motel bed... again.... fully clothed, (passing out being what passed for sleep now to Dean), Sam proceeded with what had become his nightly ritual of going over to his inert form, gently removing his boots and repositioning his brother to be more comfortable with out waking him. Only this time after Dean was out he set about placing ritual candles around the room and burning the herbs he'd gotten to purify the make shift alter-Dean's bed. Sam walked over to their window and angled the blinds just right so that the moon would line up with it and it's light would fall upon the sleeping form of the spell's intended-Dean. Once all was prepared he picked up the book of ancient spells and from it began to softly chant the ritual as he moved about the room lighting each invoking candle in it's turn.

Dean stirred on the bed. His brow pinched together; a look of distaste fleetingly passed over his face from the smell of burnt herbs and candle wax and that made Sam stop and hold his breath. Then just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. Sam exhaled softly and picked up the chant from where he left off. He knew Dean would be pissed at him if he woke up and saw what he was trying to do. Fooling around with Majik? Witches spells? Dean hated witches with a blind passion and that was the very reason Sam did not hire one to perform this rite. He'd done the research and he figured being a hunter trained your mind to focus more than the average surgeon so it was up to him to give his stubborn assed brother the relief he so desperately needed but would never ask for.

As Sam moved about the room lighting candles and chanting the spell's invocation he watched as Dean began to go into the now all too familiar cycle of Hell nightmares. His brother's breathing hitched and stopped then came out as a soft moan. Dean's arm suddenly thrashed like he was trying to bat something away and the moan became louder.

Sam picked up the pace of his chanting, wishing Dean could be made innocent of these memories, to no longer have the burden of responsibility for the both of them, he wished Dean could have laughter in his life and open eyed wonder at the world instead of constant care, more than anything Sam wished that he could take care of Dean for a change to pay him back for all the lost years of his own childhood_. B4B4B4..._

At the very moment Sam pictured himself smiling down at his brother and taking care of him for a change and Dean smiling up at him with a look of innocent happiness, the moonlight's beams burst through the louvers of the window blinds and onto the sleeping face of his brother. The second it did Dean's face changed from being the grimace he wore in the grip of his nightmares to slack peacefulness.

Sam sighed. It WORKED! It worked. Dean was resting quietly now. He watched as his arm moved once more and to Sam's surprise Dean slowly put his thumb into his mouth and fell into a deep sleep.

"_Oh, oh."_

Sam stood still by the bed his eyes wide at the sight. _ Was this some response from the nightmare or the result of the spell? Dean never did that before...at least I don't think he did...did he?_

With a cautionary glance back at his sleeping brother Sam quietly removed all traces of the spells equipment and snuck the stuff out to the motels trash. When he came back the first thing he did was check back on Dean who hadn't budged. But Sam noted that the relaxed slope of the shoulders and occasional soft contented noises from Deans lips around his thumb were the very picture of untroubled sleep so Sam took the bedspread covered him up and whispered, "I hope you're in a better dream now bro" see_ you in the morning._

_B4B4B4..._

Sam woke up to the sound of loud retching coming from the bed beside him. He blinked his bleary eyes and fuzzily made out his brother spewing his guts between the two beds.

"Dude!" You couldn't make it to the bathroom?" He said in disgust as the wave of smell wafted over to him.

"Can't.... stop.... hurts" And another volley of retching followed.

Sam threw his bedding off himself and began to storm into the bathroom to get towels and a trash bin when a weak, scared voice assailed his ears.

"I ...want my...mommy!"

THAT stopped him in his tracks.

He slowly turned around and saw his big brother clinging to the side of the bed looking small and frightened up at him.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"I want my mommy!!!" "It hurts!" And Dean pulled away from the edge of the bed and curled in on himself clutching his stomach.

Ignoring the smell and the towels for the moment Sam went around the foot of his bed and over to Dean and asked, "What hurts?"

"Mommyeeeee! OW! ow oweeee oweee!" Dean was now clutching his head and had begun to rock back and forth but stopped suddenly curled up frozen in pain.

'Easy man, what hurts...where?" Sam reached out to touch his brother's shoulder but Dean shrank away from the touch even though he could see it cost him in pain.

"Don't...where's mommy? Where's daddy?"

Dean's body posture, the look in his eyes like he's lost or doesn't recognize me...OH MY GOD!

Sam got it.

_Dean wasn't Dean anymore. Not the adult he's grownup with all his life. The frightened man pulling himself into a tight ball away from him was just a kid inside; in his head he was just a kid, a child of (how old was he when mom was alive?) FOUR. Dean was four again. And he had a hangover. And he doesn't know me from spit. And he's hurt and he's sick and....geez what have I done?_

Sam ran a hand through his straggled hair and looked dumbstruck at his brother glare back at him. _ Say a guy, a little guy wakes up in a strange room with a tall stranger looming over him and he's sick and scared_.. Sam nearly got sick himself at the thought of how much fear and pain a kid that age would be in_, DEAN WAS IN! Its Dean, this is Dean and he's hurtin!_

"Easy there...Dean." Sam took another step but Dean's lip quivered and he stopped. "My name's Sam. And I...I'm yer...I'm here to help you."

Dean glared back then winced in pain then glared again pouting, "I don't know you."

"No, I don't suspect you do...now" Sam spoke softly as he crouched down to Dean's level on the bed. "But I knew your mom, and she knew me a long time ago."

"She did?" Dean said as he squinted doubtfully at the tall man beside his bed.

"Yes, she did and your daddy too." Sam replied.

"I never saw you." Dean pouted back.

"OH, but you did, it's just that I was much smaller then." Sam smiled with a flash of dimples.

With wide eyed honestly Dean blurted, "You were small?"

Sam laughed. "Hard to believe huh?"

Dean just looked up at him with pain in his eyes and said, "I don't feel so good."

Sam stood up and said, "Let me get you something for that upset tummy of yours and then I'll clean up the mess." As he walked back to the bathroom he heard Dean say softly, "I'm sorry I got sick." And his heart pinched at the apology.

"Don't worry about that... it happens to the best of us," then muttered, " in fact it usually happens to me."

Dean just groaned and hugged his tummy tighter. "Even M'eyes hurt!"

"I got something for that too," Sam said from the bathroom as he frantically read the child dose directions on the motels aspirin bottle._ Wait Dean's an adult, his body can take the adult dose it's just his mind that's a child. _And he came out with two capsules and a glass of water. He gently sat on the foot of Dean's bed and said, "Com'er, take these you'll feel better after."

Dean just looked at the pills on Sam's open palm and said, "Mom crushes them up in jelly."

Sam cast his eyes around the room for something sweet to disguise the taste when he spied Dean's half eaten jelly donut from the morning before.

"Gotcha," and he crushed the pills between two teaspoons and scooped the remaining jelly from the donut into the pill powder and offered the spoonful to Dean.

Dean winced as he brought his head over to meet the offered spoon then carefully opened his mouth. Sam stood transfixed as his brother looked up at him, open mouthed before the offered spoon and paused. He saw in Deans' eyes a silent decision made to trust him and nearly gasped when he clamped his lips over the jelly concoction and swallowed bravely.

Dean immediately made a face and Sam was quick to put the glass of water to his lips. One sip, then two and finally three was all he could manage. Sam sighed and realized he'd been holding his breath the whole time_. Did Dean do this kind of stuff for me all the time when we were kids?_

"My eyes still hurt." Dean said as he lay back down on his side.

"I think you need a cool cloth over them for now ok?" Sam said soothingly.

"Kay" Dean signed.

Sam brought a moistened face cloth from the bathroom and placed it carefully over his brother's eyes. "Now, you just lay quiet and let the medicine do its work. I'm gonna clean the place up a bit and then I'll check back on you ok?"

"Kay, thanks mister," was the soft reply.

"Uh, you can call me Sam...uh, I mean Sammy.... ok Dean?"

"Kay" said Dean weakly beneath the cloth.

While Sam busied himself with the cleaning he frantically thought, _how long was this child like state going to last for Dean? Was it permanent? Could he reverse it and then what? Would Dean be back to where they started? Haunted by memories of Hell and drinking himself to death? Should I call Bobby now? Or wait to get my ass kicked later? Maybe I should wait awhile and see if it wears off on it's own? Ether way I'm getting my ass kicked for this...and I deserve it. Oh Maaaan! I never shoulda fooled around with witch's stuff myself I shoulda let a professional do it!_

The hardwood floor between the beds got cleaned, the used towels were rinsed off and hanging in the tub and the trash bin was in place by Dean's bed should he wake up sick again. When an unexpected caller appeared.

Sam jumped when he turned around to see Castiel standing by Dean's bed and by the look on the angel's face he was not in a good mood.

"God you scared...I mean, sorry... I just didn't see you..." Sam stammered.

"What...did...you do...to...him?" Caz demanded gesturing at the sleeping Dean.

"I couldn't take seeing him in pain any more" Sam whispered straightening to his full height.

"So you broke him?" Seethed the angel.

Sam huffed a sigh as his shoulders slumped and said quietly, "He's not broken...just innocent...for now."

"Well, we can't use him like... like this. In the state he's in, he's not a warrior anymore Sam." Caz said slowly for emphasis. "And we need him in three days time or we'll..."

The implied threat triggered Sam's protective response and he took a bold step toward the angel, "Or you'll... what... throw a.... a... child back into Hell?" Sam hissed through gritted teeth.

"Fix THIS." The angel said and from the tone Sam knew the words came from a higher authority.

Sam looked down humbled, then over to Dean's completely relaxed form, he was sucking his thumb again and Sam sighed deeply, "Alright." He muttered softly.

When he looked up Caz was gone.

To be continued

Please review-your words help fire up my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- You have to be very careful what you wish for...

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just love 'em. Wish ta hell I worked for Kripke.

B4B4B4

It was goin on six hours since he'd cast the spell. Dean hadn't so much as stirred since Sam had put the cool face cloth over his eyes; even the thumb hadn't slipped from its soft hold between Dean's lips. Sam had tried to sit and watch the crappy TV for a while but his eyes kept drifting over to the sleeping form of his brother. Finally Sam got up and moved toward the bathroom and of course as soon as the door closed behind him Dean began to stir.

Dean yawned and pulled the cloth covering his eyes off, then blinked and looked around the room. He scrunched up on his knees, butt in the air and backed down off the side of the bed but his feet hit the floor quicker than he expected. In fact his feet were on the floor while his chest was still on the bed. _How could that be?_ He wondered. Then he tried to stand up. And it seemed to him that he kept going up and up and Up! He looked around and everything seemed so small. The chairs, the table and then slowly he looked up over his head and saw how close he was to the ceiling. _I got big! _ A mischievous grin spread across his face. Reaching up with his hand he jumped at the same time._ Touched! I touched the top of the room!!!_

Sam heard the heavy thud of his brother's feet on the floor and quickly came out of the bathroom. His worried eyes were greeted by a smiling triumphant Dean who reached up and bounced to touch the ceiling again. "Lookit me Sammy I got big!" Dean grinned at him.

Sam had never seen his big brother so proud and happy at such a little thing before. He stood and watched in wonder at Dean giggle as he did it again, this time putting his full flat palm up on the ceiling. "Hahahahahheheeh!" Dean stopped and beamed back at Sam, "I growed up!"

"Yes, you did." Sam smiled back. "Looks like you feel better too."

"Yup" agreed Dean as he took step forward but found the room spin and he started to sway. Sam quickly moved to his side to steady him.

"Whoa there big guy, you feeling a little dizzy now?"

Dean stood still a moment then said, "I can't walk good. M'legs are too long." Adding with a serious expression and a nod, "cause I'm a giant."

Sam was struggling not to laugh but Dean was being so...so...cute!? And that was plenty surreal in itself coz "cute" was not a word Dean Winchester tolerated with in ear shot if referred to him by any MAN... and damn few women Hansom yes, cute NO. Sam shook his head to keep the smirk under control saying, "Yep, you're a big boy alright."

And Dean's hazel green eyes sparkled as he grinned back at him.

Sam got a thoughtful look upon his face_, maybe if he see's himself...it might...well it's worth a shot,_ and he took Dean by the hand and asked, "Do you want to see how big you've grown?"

"Yeah!" enthused his brother.

"Well, com'er then," said Sam and lead Dean into the bathroom to look in the motel's big bathroom mirror.

Even as they walked through the door Dean's eyes went wide when he saw a stranger in the mirror holding on to Sammy's hand. They stopped in front of the mirror and Dean looked up at Sam, then slowly reached up and touched his face and quickly looked back at the mirror and saw that the stranger was doing the same thing. As Dean stood there looking at the grown man standing beside Sam the expressions of wonder, fear, and amazement crossed back and forth his continence. Then he let go of Sammy's hand and looking at the man in the mirror touched the stubble on his cheek. He brushed his fingertips across his lips and they started to tremble. 'Worry' now evident in the reflection. He looked up to Sam and said; "Mommy and daddy won't know me now." And a fat tear leaked down one cheek.

Startled by the reaction Sam was quick to sooth. "Oh, now don't... it's ok... they'd never...They'd know you anywhere. You know that huh?"

"But...but...I don't look like me!" Dean began to sniff.

Sam's fingers fumbled at his shoulders then he pulled Dean into a hug, "You know everyone who knows you.... knows you look like this. And every one who knows you loves you, alright?" Loves you very, very much. OK?"

Dean let himself be pulled into a hug and buryed his face into Sam's shirt crying softly and stealing glances at the now very sad man Sam was holding.

Sam stood feeling helpless holding Dean. He gently rubbed his back in circles and spoke soft words of comfort. But it just about killed him to see the pain and confusion his brother was in. A few slow moments went by and the tears slowed. Holding Dean close Sam reached for a pull of T-tissue, wadded it up and tilting Dean's head back began to wipe away the moisture.

"There, all dry." And Dean buried his face against Sam again. Sam ran his hand across the top of his brother's spiky locks, then in a spur of the moment thing bent down and kissed the top of his head. "You ok?"

Dean shook his head sadly and looked forlornly up at him, his lips pouted, "No."

Sam's heart melted. "What?...Whatizit?"

"I gotta pee." Dean pouted back.

Sam straightened up, "Oh,...ok...do you know...uh..you know...know how? I mean big boy style?" _Please God say YES, Please God say YES_.

"Uh huh, daddy taught me." Dean was staring at the toilet like it just might bite him.

Remembering how unsteady Dean had been on his legs Sam suddenly realized the level of coordination might be too much for him at this point and this could become a urinal disaster.

So lips pressed together in a fine line Sam steeled himself for the first 'bathroom' lesson. "OK, but just for now why don't I help get your... pants...get you ready... ok?" And Sam popped the button and pulled down the zipper. "You pull down your pants and shoot for the water ok?" Sam explained quickly. Dean looked back at him like he was crazy but promised he'd 'go' that way. Then he pushed Sam gently toward the door saying, "Gooooo."

Sam closed the bathroom door behind himself and prayed that Dean's aim'd be true. When he heard the wail from the other side. Sam pressed his face to the door, " Dean, Dean you alright?"

"MY PEE-er is...is... I got fur!!!!"

Sam put his hands over his face and scrubbed them down it's length_. This was soooo not going well._

"It's alright Dean..." Sam said to the door, "all uh...big boys have that. You're ok, it's perfectly normal."

There was a moment of silence then Dean asked, "Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Whyzit.... soooo big!?" said the amazed voice on the other side of the door.

_Shheesh Dean way to rub it in. _ "That's coz you're all grown up, Dean," sighed Sam.

"And coz I'm a giant! Huh?" Sam could hear the smile in his brother's voice even through the door. And he smiled wearily back, "Yes, coz you're a giant."

A couple minutes later Dean yelled, "All done." And Sam carefully opened up the door. Dean was standing with his back to him at the sink washing his hands. His briefs were back in place but his jeans were pooled around his ankles.

Sam handed his brother a towel to dry his hands while he hitched up and fastened the pants.

Dean padded his hands dry, put the towel on the sink then just stood there looking in the mirror making faces at himself as Sam zipped him up.

When Sam stood up beside him Dean was still making funny faces so he joined him and made a few himself. One look and Dean exploded into laughter. And it was like no other laughter Sam'd ever heard his bother make. It was spontaneous and easy and so full of joy. Sam couldn't help but grin and stare at this fresh 'clean' version of Dean he'd never seen before.

Dean gave him a quizzical look and asked. "Do giants really eat Englishmen?"

"What? No, just about anything they want but not people...usually. Sam smirked. "Why?"

"I'm hungry," said Dean matter of factly.

_Something's never change_." You are?" Sam smiled and put both hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Yup!"

"Well, lets see what we can do about that" As he gently steered Dean out into their room.

Re-energized Dean made a beeline for the bed and started jumping up and down on the mattress. His head coming perilously close to the ceiling.

Sam startled at the sight, "Wait! Don't do that!" he yelled. And Dean's face crumpled as he dropped to the bed. His big hazel green eyes began to fill with tears as he looked up at Sam so wounded. Then he turned his back and buried his face in the pillow.

_Awwwwe why'd I hafta yell like that! _Sam hurried over and sat beside him but Dean wouldn't look at him. "Hey," Sam said softly, "Hey Dean I'm sorry I yelled but you coulda hurt your self bouncing like that and it....it...scared me."

Dean didn't respond. So Sam reached over and put his hand on Deans hip. "Com'on man, don't be like this turn over ok?"

"Nomph" was Dean's muffled reply into the pillow.

Sam lifted an eyebrow _now who's the EMO one?_

"Pleeeeeeeze?" Sam said. He could feel Dean shift a little. "Pretty please with Peanut M&M's on it?"

Dean quickly spun around grinning. And that expression did it. Sam grinned back and spontaneously did the unthinkable, he started gently tickling his brother, "Who's a hungry giant? Sam laughed.

"I...(giggle) am!" Dean gasped between laughing fits. The tickling escalated until Dean retaliated with his own fingers on his brother's ribs.

"Ow! Man, Stopit that hurts." Laughed Sam as he pulled away rubbing at his side. Dean did not know his own strength and Sam felt he was going to have bruises there tomorrow. He looked down at Dean thoughtfully. A few giggles still bubbled up from him as his brother lay there smiling back and Sam realized that he was going to have to remember that Dean's body was still the powerhouse it always had been even though a child's mind was controlling it now. Sam sighed. _This was so complicated._

Dean's laughter ended and he looked wistfully up, "I wish mommy and daddy were here, when are they gonna come back?"

Sam rubbed his hand through Dean's short locks and said, "They'd be here if they could Dean so just for now it's you n'me ok?"

"kay"

_Now was the perfect time to try out the truth_ thought Sam.

"Hey, buddy...uh, before we get something to eat I gotta tell you a story." Sam moved over to the head of the bed and sat down resting his back against the headboard and reached out for Dean.

Dean scooted up beside him resting his head on Sam's chest, "Is it about giants?"

"Uh... no, not really, it's about brothers." Sam said as he let his arm fall protectively around Dean.

"oh."

"See Dean...I.."

"S'posed to start with 'Once upon a time'"

"What?"

"All stories start with 'Once upon a Time' Sammy."

Sam smiled and brushed his hand again through Dean's short locks, "Sure, it does."

He cleared his throat and said, "Once upon a time there were two brothers, Sam and Dean..."

Dean smiled and looked up at him saying, " I've got a brother named Sam too!"

"You do!?"

"Yup, he's just a baby now, but he's gonna be real cool and fun to play with an we're gonna have lotz of 'ventures!"

Sam felt his throat close and he had to swallow a few times before he could speak. "Well, what if I told you that he's all grown up too like you and....he's me, Dean. I'm your brother. I'm Sam."

Dean looked puzzled, "You're m'brother?"

"Yup"

"But...you're bigger?"

"I might be taller but you 're still my brother, Dean"

"But you're a grown-up?"

Sam huffed, " So are you. You're my big brother."

"I AM? But I don't feel grow'd up I'm just a kid!"

Seeing the rising panic and confusion in his brothers eyes Sam took another tack.

"Shusshhhh, let me try to explain with this story. It's about how Sam tried to help his brother Dean from having some really bad nightmares. It's kind of an adventure itself."

"ok."

"See Dean, you were having these really bad nightmares and it hurt so bad for me.... to see you like that. So I did the only thing I knew how to do, I...uh... cast a spell on you to make the nightmares stop..."

"Like a witch?" Dean said in awe.

"Sorta, but I'm...um, not a witch and because of that the spell went wrong..kinda."

"M' I gonna turn into a frog?"

"No," Sam smiled sadly, "but you did turn into a.... a"

Dean grinned up at him and said, "A giant!" Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Sammy?"

"What?"

"Thanks for try'in to stop m'nightmares." And he gave Sam a big hug.

Sam tried to swallow the lump in his throat but couldn't this time and he felt his face pinch and tears begin to fill his eyes. "Gulp, you're the best brother anyone could ever..."

Dean looked up with worry at the pain on his brother's face and he put his hand up to Sam's cheek and said, "S'okay Sammy I like be'n a giant!"

Sam put his hand over Deans and squeezed it gently. He wanted to tell him he was sorry, sorry for what he did to him but how could Dean's mind take in all that...now. It was pretty amazing that Dean had absorbed what Sam had told him so far. Better keep it simple and let him have this stolen time of innocence for now because it was going to be over all too soon. And then Sam knew he'd face the music for what he did...he needed help. He decided to call Bobby now.

"Thanks Dean, I'm gonna make one call to someone who might help with this. Do you remember Bobby?"

"Uncle Bobby!"

"That's right! Why don't you go find another pair of socks to wear from your duffle, gesturing to the bag on the floor, while I make the call?"

As Dean scooted off the bed and began to ransack the duffle looking for socks, Sam made the call he'd been dreading.

"Hey, Bobby it's Sam."

When either of the Winchester's called him it usually was because the other one was in trouble and Bobby imedialtely asked, "Sam, is Dean alright?"

"Yeah he is, um, no not really"

"Well, which is it boy?" Gruffed a suspicious Bobby.

"I did something to him, I didn't mean to..."

Bobby's first thought was about the dark powers Sam had been fighting all these years. "Ok, now you're scaring me... Sam, put Dean on the phone."

"Uh, that's just it Bobby. Dean's not entirely himself right now; he's.....a lot younger. About four...I think."

Just then Dean shouted out from the strewn contents of the duffle, "HI UNCLE BOBBY! I'M A GIANT NOW!"

There was a moment of stunned silence from the Singer residence. Then Bobby growled at Sam, "What in tarnation did you do Sam?"

Everything spilled out of Sam in a rush, "I was trying to cast a spell to rid him of the nightmares, Man. They've been getting worse and he's been drinking more and I just couldn't take seeing him drink himself to death. I just got him back Bobby I don't want to loose him again. Watching him go through this.... it's like he's leaving me all over again, ya know? So I cast a spell...and it didn't turn out the way..." Sam swallowed and took a breath to steady himself then said, "I guess I was thinking...wishing... things could go back for Dean the way they were before the whole demon mess entered our lives...and the spell happened at the same time I was thinking about how old Dean was before our lives were changed...so now.... mentally he's about four I'd guess."

"You mean to say he's a little boy again?" came Bobby's incredulous reply.

"No, he's still Dean...a man...he's just mentally.... a child.... innocent." Sam said softly.

Bobby took a moment to process what the younger Winchester was saying. And he did the checklist in his head that he always had to when he got a panic call from those two. Dean was alive-check, he's not in pain-check, Sam's frothing with fear-check cause Dean's not hurt but changed-check. And it's an impossible supernatural occurrence they're facing again-check.

"Sam, put Dean on the phone...now." It was an order Sam could not disobey.

"Hey, Dean you wanna talk to Uncle Bobby?"

A breathless Dean grabbed the phone, "Hi Uncle Bobby!"

"Dean, how're you feeling?"

"Hungry."

_Some things never change. _"Besides hungry do you hurt anywhere?" Bobby asked gently.

"I had a tummy ache and got sick but Sammy made it all better and now m'just hungry." Dean answered. Then added like he was telling a secret, "I grow'd up and got big...everywhere."

Sam grabbed the phone back before Dean got specific saying, "Did you find your socks? Good, I'll help you put them on in a minute ok?"

Dean yelled, "Bye Uncle Bobby! And got down on the floor on his hands and knees looking through the pile of clothes he'd tossed there.

Sam told Bobby, "I got a visit from Castiel right after it happened..and he told me I had to fix this in three days...or.."

Bobby heard the worry in Sam's voice, "Or what?"

"Or I don't want to find out. Do you know anyone who can help with something like this?"

Bobby scrubbed at the bristles on his unshaven face pondering the possibilities, "Well, you got several choices... maybe. Regular psychology'd take too long. Sam winced inwardly at the reminder of the damage he'd caused. "Then there's a voodoo priest in New Orleans, but that's dark magic and I don't think you want to go there. There _is_ a white witch I used to know in your area."

"A witch?" Sam said with alarm.

"Don't act spooked now, ya idjit, you weren't too nervous to try your own hand at Majik and look at the mess you created," Bobby barked. "She's your best bet and she's on the way."

"Right, you're right I deserve what ever ass kicking I've got com'in, how soon can you get here?"

"Twelve hours I think, try to keep him safe until we get there will ya?"

Sam looked over to his brother sitting on the floor playing 'sock puppets' by the pile of cloths from the duffel and said, "I will, Thanks Bobby."

To be continued

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- You Have to be Very Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, Just love 'em. Wish ta hell I worked for Kripke

Dean was lost in his own world talking to each of the sock puppets on his hands, making his fingers open and close inside the socks as each puppet answered him back.

"Hey, buddy," Sam asked grinning, "who's your friends?"

Dean thrust one of the puppets out toward Sam and made a voice that sounded like Yoda, "My name's Stinky and I smell like feet!" and then Dean made the other sock covered hand come up to yell at the first, "Yeah, well my name's Dean and I'm a giant and I'm gonna eat you!" "Aarrrrggggggh" and the puppets began to wrestle.

Sam shook his head and laughed at the impromptu puppet show his brother was putting on for him. "Arrrrgghhh gobble gobble" said Dean's sock as it devoured Stinky. Dean finished up with a theatrical gulping swallow then looked up to Sam and grinned a radiant smile.

Sam applauded and stood up from the bed. "Wow, that was some show Dean."

"These are my favorites!" Said Dean as he rubbed the extra thick pair of socks in a caress across his cheek.

_I'm gonna hafta get insulin if M'brother gets any cuter_, smiled Sam as he squatted down to pick up the clothes Dean had 'sorted through' to find his favorites socks. "Here let me put your socks on," Sam said. "Gimme yer foot."

Dean handed the socks to Sam and there was no mistaking the mischievous glint in his eye when he stuck his leg out nearly putting his foot in Sam's face. Sam jerked back almost loosing his balance and Dean giggled.

"Think you're funny, huh?" Sam said with a fake scowl on his face.

Dean's eyes sparkled and he nodded his head vigorously.

Sam gave him a cool appraising look and nodded back. The first sock went on smoothly but as Sam was slipping the second one on... his fingers brushed the underside of Dean's foot and the tickle made his foot smack into Sam's face. "OW!" yelped Sam clutching his nose and landing on his ass.

Dean's giggle stopped the minute his foot made contact and worriedly he scooted over to hold Sam's face in his hands. His eyes were large with fear and already begining to brim with tears, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy m'sorry! Be ok? Be ok?" He asked as he searched his brother's face for injury.

Sam sat still holding his throbbing nose and let Dean cup his face in his large gentle hands. Judging from Dean's fright and worry he was in a lot more pain than his own nose was and that hurt like a mother*&%#!

"Id's dokay Dnean" Sam soothed behind his hand as he reached out and stroked Dean's hair and patted his shoulder. "Ibme fbine." Sam got up from the floor shakily and with Dean trailing behind went into the bathroom to check for bleeding.

Thankfully the face in the mirror didn't lie his nose was red and sore but not broken or bleeding. He turned to see Dean hovering. "See no blood, I'm ok." Then "Oomph!" Dean grabbed him into a hug and gave him an impossibly hard squeeze.

"I'm a bad giant!" Dean whispered into his chest.

With his arms pinned at his sides Sam could only use words to sooth his distraught sib. "S'okay Dean, it was an accident I know you didn't mean it." _Bobby told me to keep you safe until he got here but, dude, any more little "accidents" like that and I'll be in trouble myself!" _ As a hunter Dean was an army of one but as a man-child he had a whole new kind of destructive power go'in on.

When Dean began to loosen his grip Sam slowly peeled himself away. "Hey, buddy" Sam said as he tilted Deans downcast chin up to meet his eyes. "I'm still hungry how 'bout you?" And that brought out a little smile and a big nod. "Ok, let's find a clean shirt that's not so wrinkled and then let's go."

They found one in the pile of clothes and a much warier Sam instructed Dean to put his arms up to slip the slept in shirt off and pull the cleaner one on._ Thank God the weather is mild and I don't have take my chances with layers, _thought Sam as they exited the motel room.

As soon as Dean saw the car his eyes lit up and he ran straight for it. "Hey! No running in the parking lot!" Sam yelled at his brother's back.

Dean nearly yanked the passenger's door off its hinges using a two handed pull to open her. He slid inside and pulled the door shut with a loud thunk. Sam slid in beside him shaking his head as Dean started to bounce in place on the seat.

"Daddy says I can drive the car when I get older!" And then he frowned. He looked down at his hands and over to Sam who was backing out from the parking spot and said, "Sammy, lemme drive."

"What? NO...uh no..not now."

"But I'm growed UP!!!!" Dean said emphatically. (Now to this day Sam swears that his brother actually whined but Dean categorically holds that it was a trick of the vocal cords, him being only four at the time and all.)

"NO Dean. I don't think that would be a good idea right now. Sam glanced over and saw Dean crossing his arms over his chest. "Sides I've already got the seat pulled back for m'long legs and you wouldn't be able to reach the pedals." He added to mollify him.

Dean pouted, "Hmmmmmph" in a small boy fume.

But all that was forgotten as they drove past a farm and Dean spotted the livestock in the pasture. "Sammy! Lookit....cows!" he turned saying, "Moooooooooo!" to the glass of the passengers door until they past by.

"Pretty cool Huh?" Said Sam grinning.

"I like cows." Agreed Dean.

For the rest of the ride Dean's head swiveled from one sight to another as he enthusiastically narrated every thing he spotted.

"Mailman!"

Sam grinned.

"Yellow kitty!"

Sam chuckled.

"Llama!"

Sam frowned, _where in the hell did he even pick up that word from_ as heslowed down and read the sign by the fenced enclosure 'Petting Zoo'. Dean couldn't read but he saw all the animals and wanted Sam to pull over. NOW.

"PULLEEEZE SAMMY!!!?? Please please!!!??" Dean said bouncing in the seat more.

Sam looked at the huge begging hazel green eyes and knew he was out matched. "Ok, dude, ok –how 'bout after we eat we swing back here, sound like fun?"

"Yeah, Sammy that rocks!" Dean beamed back.

_That rocks? _ Was my big brother born cool or what, thought Sam and slapped Dean's knee in appreciation.

B4B4B4

They stepped into the crowded diner and a buxom, big hair styled waitress with most of the mornings rush stained on her apron greeted them.

Sam couldn't help but notice that her eyes fell on Dean with a look of hungry appreciation but his brother was too busy looking at all the colored pictures of food that hung above the counter.

"Two?" she drawled and licked her lips as she gazed at Dean.

"UH, yeah" Sam said a little too loudly. She broke her gaze and curtly replied, "Right this way." As they followed behind her hip swaying strut Sam was amused that it was totally lost on her intended because Dean was still fixated on the food displays but it gathered a few catcalls and whistles from the regulars. One they passed was heard to say, "Cool your jets Laverna the two of 'em together would be half your age!"

Laverna seated them at the first cleared table and deliberately brushed Dean's hand when she passed him the menu. He looked up and smiled at her and she cooed at him, "My aren't you the handsome one!" And he blushed and brought the menu up real close to his face. "I like a man who's shy..._at first_" She purred seductively and Dean could feel his ears burn.

Ordinarily when they dined out Sam would be sitting back enjoying the show of his big brother casting out killer smiles like a fishing line and reeling in any unsuspecting females within range. But Dean now was feeling embarrassed by all the attention this stranger was showing him and that made Sam feel...what was that?...._protective._

"UH...Ma'me?" (he purposely used the word ma'me to her)

Laverna curled her lip at him.

"Could we have a moment to look at our menus?" And he gave her a smile that did not go all the up to his eyes.

She turned to look back at the shy one and said, "Don't you go no where Sugar," to the back of Dean's menu before she cast a backward glance at Sam as she left.

Dean lowered his menu and looked at her leave then turned to Sam, "She's pretty...and scary."

"Yeah dude she's pretty scary." Smirked Sam. "So you want a cheeseburger N'Fries?"

"uh uh, want Chicken Fingers...N'fries!"

Sam raised his eyebrows; his brother never ate white meat by choice as far as he could remember. _Huh, maybe his taste buds were that of a four year old too now._

But the appetite hadn't changed and when Laverna delivered the third order of chicken fingers she drawled provocatively, "I like a man with auh appetite for...._things."_ as she placed the plate down in front of Dean. Dean smiled weakly up at her then innocently licked off a tiny dollop of catsup smeared on the corner of his mouth. She bit her lip at him and bounced away.

Sam pretended to wipe his own mouth to keep his smirk from blowing up into laughter.

And after they finished asked, "Hey Dean, do you think you could fit in dessert?"

"Yeah!"

"I suppose you want pie?"

"Dunno.."

"Dunno? Well, look up at the dessert pictures and pick out what you want ok?" Dean craned his neck around to the front counter just as Laverna walked by with someone's order of chocolate pie piled high with whipped cream.

"I want me summa that!" he grinned.

Laverna stopped, turned around, cocked her hip and said, "Shhug, meet me back here at 11 when I get off and you can have as much of this as you like!"

Sam cleared his throat loudly and muffled his laugh with the napkin again.

When the dessert arrived he had to help his brother with all the extra, EXTRA whipped cream Laverna put on the pie especially for him; then they paid their bill and left. And yeah he tipped her.

B4B4B4

As soon as they approached the Petting Zoo Dean became excited. When the car came to a full stop he was out the door in a flash.

Sam took off after him, "Dean! No Running! Wait...for...M" And Sam grabbed the back of Dean's shirt and pulled him up short.

"Awwwwwwe" huffed Dean.

Sam pressed his lips in a flat line and cocked his head down at his older brother, raising his eyebrows in the patented 'I mean it Dean, I'm not joking.' look that passed as Sammy's stern face.

"Ok" Dean pouted. "Kin we go now?" Patience was something Dean never had at any age.

"Ok, but no running...and don't make any sudden moves around the animals, you'll scare them." Said Sam.

Their first stop was the Llamas and exotic goats pen. Sam got Dean a handful of feed and showed him how to hold his hand real flat and still so the mound of food was all their lips and teeth would nibble on. Dean stood and held his hand still and looked back at Sam with wide-eyed amazement giggling when the Llama's soft lips tickled his hand.

Next it was time to feed the goats and Dean laughed when one of the baby ones head butted the back of Sam's legs in its impatience to get its share of the offered treats.

The pens and small out buildings held farm animals and exotics alike and Dean wanted to see and touch all of them. The facility was part shelter and refuge for unwanted pets so all the animals had had human contact and were tame and safe to be around. Dogs and cats of every breed roamed freely along the posted pathways between the penned residents; and Dean wanted to pet every dog and pick up every cat. Sam watched how his brother was gentle with every living thing. _ Just like he is with the children we sometimes rescue on our hunts. _He listened to the soft comforting voice Dean used as he stroked behind a dogs ear, "Yer a good boy huh?" or patted a cat that rubbed against his leg, "Kitty likes me! Good kitty. I like you too." For all the lethal danger his big brother could deal out to the evil that roamed around them he had an equal capacity for caring that he showed to those weaker, to those he would protect. And Sam found his throat tightening a little as his pride in his brother swelled his heart. _Some things never change._

They made their way slowly through the maze of paths and pens. Dean nearly bankrupting their cash flow because he had to feed nearly every critter he met. When they came across the bunny hutches Dean stopped in his tracks. There was something hypnotic to him about the way the fuzzy little things twitched their noses and he slowly walked up to the nearest cage. In it was a huge gray eared flop. To Sam it looked more like Eeyore than a rabbit but the look on Dean's face said he was in love.

"Big bunny!" he said as he approached the cage. The bunny hopped over to press its nose against the wire and Dean pressed his hand flat against it giggling as he felt the delightful tickle of bunny nose on his palm. "He tickles! I'm gonna call him Bugs!"

Sam noted that the sign said 'female' flop ear and reasoned it was his brother's karma to attract females of any species.

Two carrot sticks and a big leaf of lettuce later and Dean was persuaded to part from his new love with the offer to check out the gift store for anything he wanted within reason. It was while they were there that Dean spotted the gift he wanted. A Bugs Bunny cartoon head Balloon. While Sam patiently tied it around his brother's wrist Dean's eyes fell on a picture that disturbed him. It was a photo of a huge bulldozer poised to knock down one of the bunny hutches they'd just came from.

"Sammy, whatzat?" Dean asked in a worried voice pointing at the photo.

Sam glanced up and read the sign underneath.

"This place is in financial trouble what with keeping all these pets and if they don't make their donation goal it could get torn down to make room for a strip mall."

As Dean frowned around the words and the idea of his new 'friends' being in danger he asked, "Kin we make a nonation so's Bugs can be safe N'hava home?"

Sam's throat clenched again as he looked into his brothers wide concerned eyes. _How does he do that, that thing with his look that makes my gut clench so? _Sam finished tying the knot on Dean's wrist and stood up as the cashier asked him, "Will there be anything else sir?"

He looked into Dean's pleading eyes and up to the playful grin of "Bugs" floating above his head and said, "Um yeah, let me add a donation to the cause too," and Sam selected one of the cards he knew was sure to work and passed it over to the grateful clerk.

B4B4B4

They made it back to the motel room and got settled when Sam's phone rang; it was from Bobby.

"Hi Bobby, any luck?"

"Well, it took a little persuasion. You boys have a bad rep when it comes to the Wiccan community, but I managed to convince Belinda that it was Satanists that you'd killed not witches proper."

"What's the difference?" asked Sam who had been taught by Dean that all witches were bad.

"Boy! You call yerself a researcher?" Snapped Bobby "That's supernatural 101 right there is what." Then the older man sighed, he sometimes forgot that even with the vast knowledge those boys had for men so young in the hunting community, they still didn't know everything. "A witch is born with certain abilities that they develop over the years. And they can be drawn to work in either black or white Majik. If they choose black they go for the power and that usually ends up with them turning Satanist and summoning demons. After that they're no better than the dark forces they worship. But the vast majority practice white Majik. They work with earth energy and herbs, do healings and offer cleansing rituals and blessings that mark the major events through life: birth, marriage and death that sort of thing. Lot of'em go into the healing arts, Nurses, Holistic medicine and midwifery. Belinda is a Dr. of psychology specializing in hypnotic regression therapy."

"Huh, I never knew..."Sam's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, well now ya do. So you be respectful 'round her when we git there ya hear me?"

"Yessir. And... uh... Bobby.... Thanks." Sam sighed. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders coz he trusted Bobby'd find the best-qualified person to help his brother.

"Awe, don't git maudlin on me boy, you know that's was family does, they look out for each other."

And Sam thought he heard Bobby's voice hitch for just a moment.

"So, put Dean on, lemme talk to the little guy will ya?"

_Little guy? _"Sure, sure Bobby he's right here, hey Dean it's Uncle Bobby wanna say Hi?"

Bobby heard a distant scuffle and few words like "Don't squeeze it so tight or it will pop," and "You can play with Bugs in a minute ok?" And then Dean was on the line.

"Hi Uncle Bobby I miss you,"

The gruff old hunter was speechless for a moment having forgotten how sweet Dean had been as a child but those words brought it all back. And after a few minutes of throat clearing he said softly, "I miss you too Tiger, " using the old affectionate name he'd given Dean as a child. "So how'd you spend the day with your bother, son?"

"I got to eat choclit pie, an feed Llamas, an pat kitties and dogs, and there was a scary lady but she kinda liked me, an I kicked Sammy but he's alright, an we made a nonation so's Bugs can have his home an....I dunno..stuff!"

"Well, it sounds like you had a pretty busy day fer yerself." Bobby chuckled. _And I'll bet Sam had a pretty damn busy day too! _The older hunter smiled. "You be good and do what Sam says ya hear me?"

"I will Uncle Bobby, I love you!"

_Gulp_! Bobby wiped something outta his eyes then hoarsely said "I love you too Tiger, now put Sammy back on the phone wouldja?"

"Kay, bye" and Dean handed the phone back to Sam.

"Hey Bobby"

"You sure ya wanna to turn him back?" Bobby kidded the younger hunter.

Sam laughed and scratched his head as he watched Dean playing sock puppets with Bugs the balloon. "He is pretty amazing like this. I mean I've never seen him so happy and carefree and...and...open! But Man! What a handful!"

"Ahhhh, you were both like that once, " Bobby reminisced, "Life just sorta changes ya."

"Yeah, I guess it does," said Sam as he watched his brother play. "So when do you expect to arrive?

"'Round about noon or there abouts. It'll probably be best to git right to it what with the time limit and everything." Bobby almost sounded wistful.

"Sure, sure I... uh... guess that would be best." _Now I sound wistful!?_

"So, see you then...and Sam try to git some sleep? We're gonna need you on your toes tomorrow."

Sam smiled and said, "I will Bobby and Thanks again from me and the 'Little Guy'"

"Just git some rest ya idjit."

After hanging up Sam turned back to his bother and found Dean had fallen asleep mid action of his play. One hand was covered in his sock puppet and held on to the string of the balloon that Sam had tied to the headboard of his bed.

Sam stood a moment taking it in. _Do ya suppose Dean felt this way whenever he caught sight o' me out like a light in the middle of a game like that...he just looks so...fragile ...vulnerable right now. Hmmmm he musta. _Sam moved over to untie Dean's wrist from the balloon. _ I never knew how you did it; I just trusted that you'd be there to see me safely through the night. Even then you were a giant....of sorts...to me._

Sam tied Bugs to the headboard of Dean's bed and watched as it floated above his sleeping brother like some protecting angel_. You're do'in a better job than Castiel right now_, mused Sam darkly as he looked at the balloon.

When he went to slip the sock off Dean's hand his brother stirred.

"Hey, buddy" Sam said as he sat down on the bed beside Dean

His brother blinked his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow looking around the room, "Where's Uncle Bobby?" he asked.

"He'll be here tomorrow Dean and he's going to bring a friend, a woman named Belinda, she's a good witch who's gonna to help us." Answered Sam.

"Ohhhhh." Dean said frowning, "Is she gonna fly here in a big bubble?"

It took Sam a moment to process that reference; the he got it- the Wizard of OZ-Glenda the good witch.

"No, nonononono, I think she'll drive." Laughed Sam.

"B'why not a bubble?" Dean asked his eyes all-wide.

"Coz it's in the shop", Sam countered.

"Ohhhhhh" Dean said a little wistfully.

"Anyway, I think it's time for someone to brush their teeth and get ready for bed," Sam said nodding at his brother. "Bobby said you had to be good and do what I say, right?" Sam hated to draw on the Bobby card but he needed Dean to be well rested for tomorrow. There was no tell'in what he'd be put through to get this made right.

"Awwwwwwe" Dean looked around for a moment and then asked, "What day is it?"

"Uh, Saturday," said Sam as he left the bed to sort through Dean's clothes and pick out an out fit for the morning.

"I gotta take m'bath too huh?"

Sam stopped mid action. _BATH?_ And shook his head to get rid of the image. At the petting zoo he'd accompanied Dean into the men's room for a shared pit stop and his brother'd done ok _- but the tub???? Was Dean ok to solo on that? Probably not_, he figured.

"Uh...yeah, " Said Sam rubbing the back of his neck, "But it'll hafta be quick, ok?"

The beginning of a pout started to form on Dean's face,"Ohhhhhh, do I still get bubbles?"

_Again with the big waif eyes! _ Sam thought_, Ok, helping my big brother take a bath with out bubbles-faster; but I'd have a clear view...to the bottom of the tub. Helping Dean take a bath covered in bubbles...no brainer._ YES, you do!" Smiled Sam as Dean beamed back at him.

"Why don't you strip down to your briefs and I'll get the bath ready, ok?"

Sam grabbed their bottle of shampoo for the bubbles and poured several capfuls into the running water as he drew the bath. The temp felt fine so he called out, "Dean! And then Sam paused. _I've yelled Dean look out it's a Vampire and Dean, behind you, it's a Werewolf but I never in all the weird shit we've experienced, ever thought I'd say these words,_ "Dean, com'on your bubble bath is ready!"

Dean appeared in the door way dressed only in briefs and holding on to the balloon.

Sam burst out laughing. _There's weird and then there's weird even for us!_

"You're gonna get Bugs all wet." Sam smiled.

"Uh uh" Said Dean.

"Ok, how 'bout I tie it around your wrist while you're in the water?" And Sam got a nod in response. Bugs was made secure.

Then Sam grabbed a big towel and held it open between himself and Dean. "I'm gonna look over there and you take the briefs off and step into the tub..."

Splash!!!! And Sam was drenched in sudsy water. "You know just one of us is taking this bath, right?" Sam smirked as Dean looked up with mischief glinting in his hazel green eyes.

Splash!!! Sam got another dowsing. He looked down at himself and his clothes were soaked. Then looked at Dean who was holding his finger up to his lips with the cutest 'oops!' look on his face. _Insulin STAT_

"You're not foolin' me for a minute Dean."

"Bugs did it," said his brother.

And that was it.... Sam laughed and laughed and Dean laughed with him. It was the best gut cleansing laugh he'd had in a long ...long time. "I love ya man, even if you are a jerk" Sam said blinking back tears-_from the laughter of course_.

"Not a jerk, I'm a giant!"

"Yes," said Sam softly as he got down on his knees beside the tub and soaped up the face cloth, "Yes you are."

B4B4B4

Dean was clean, the teeth were brushed and Sam still maintained he had a shred of dignity left. And now it was time for bed. Sam had tied Bugs back on to the headboard and Dean was tucked into bed but as Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed stetting the travel clock alarm Dean piped up, "Sammy tell me n'ther story?"

"You were supposed to be asleep five minutes ago." Sam said.

"I will afta the story" Dean bargained.

Sam looked at the hopeful face of his brother and watched as his eyebrows lifted into the pleading position. _Can't say no to the big eyes. _And he grunted in mock annoyance as he went over to sit on the other bed.

He spied the discarded sock puppet and got inspired. He slipped it over his hand as he sat down and made the 'yoda' voice to Dean as he narrated the story.

"'lo Dean this is your friend Stinky and I'm gonna tell you the story of Dean and Sam."

Dean giggled and clapped his hands.

"Once upon a time there were two boys. One of them was a giant and the other was just Sam."

Dean nodded his approval.

"One day...." (cough, cough) Sam stopped and rubbed his throat, _talking like Yoda is hard. _ "Is it ok if I just talk regular for the rest of the story?" he asked.

"S'ok, I like your voice better anyways," said Dean.

"Thanks...um, ok." And as Sam took the sock off he continued, "One day Sam was walking home from school and some bigger kids started to taunt him"

"What's taunt?"

"Tease, they were being mean and then one of them punched Sam and he went down on the ground.

Dean frowned. "I woulda picked that mean kid up and throwd him way away coz Ima giant ARRRgghhhh!"

Well, you did Dean. You showed up just as one of the other kids had started kicking me and lifted him right up and tossed him like he weighed nothing. Then you just spun around like the Tasmanian devil and there were mean kids flying all over the place. Next thing I knew you were standing over me holding out your hand and say'n 'get up Sammy, their all gone. They won't be bother'n you again.' And they didn't. You saw to that.

Dean beamed up to him. "Arrrrrrrgh!"

"Arrrrrrgh' Sam answered back smiling. Then softly said, "That's when I first knew you

were a giant and bent down and kissed Dean on the forehead.

"Now scoot down and close your eyes and think good thoughts 'coz tomorrow you get to see Uncle Bobby."

"Kayyyyy" yawned Dean as his eyes began to close and moments later her was asleep.

Sam went back to his bed and watched the even rise and fall of his brother chest. _ What a difference the way Dean's sleeping now compared to last night when he was passed out drunk. Now, worry lines across his forehead are gone, his face isn't pinched in a_ _grimace of pain and fear. Dean's sleeping peacefully and without care._ Sam realized that even though the spell hadn't turned out exactly how he expected, the essentials were accomplished. Dean was cured of the nightmares and didn't have a care in the world and maybe that's what he'd really been wishing for anyway.

To be continued

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- You Have to be Very Careful of What you wish for

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just love 'em. Wished ta hell I worked for KripkeB4B4B4

Dean got up and padded his way into the bathroom being quiet so as not to wake Sam. He did good by himself just like Sammy taught him and when he was done he washed his hands too coz that's what all growed up people are 'posed to do. He looked in the mirror and saw that something had happened to his face during the night. It was all covered in these tiny red-ish hairs! He was growing a beard! He smiled in wonder as he ran his hand over his chin, it was bristly and it made him laugh. He needed to shave like the big boys, but he didn't know how. But Sammy would Dean reasoned, _coz he knows every thing_!

The clink of metal and a slight hissing sound woke a bleary eyed Sam up a few minutes later. What had he done last night that made him so tired? Did he and Dean go out to a bar?........... DEAN! It all came back to him. He looked over at the rumpled sheets on the empty bed his brother slept in and started to panic.

"D-Dean!" Sam shouted. Then "Ummmph!" as a heavy body landed on him. "Dean???" he gazed up at his brother sitting astride him and tried to figure out what was wrong with Dean's face.... it was covered with white fluffy.... ('Fwap' a daub of the creamy foam fell off Dean's hovering face and landed on his own)... uh.... shaving cream.

"Deeeaan,what did you do?" Sam struggled to remove his pinned arm out from under his brother's knee so he could wipe the dripped foam off.

"I'm shavin' ", Grinned Dean as another blartch of foam slipped and fell on to Sam's face again.

"Get off me," groused Sam. And Dean scrambled off from on top of him and scooted back into the bathroom. In three long strides Sam was in the doorway, and in one wide reach snatched Dean's electric razor out of his big brothers hand.

"Hey!" Dean said.

"You'll thank me later." Sam said groggily at him.

"But I gotta shave I got big boy hairs on m'face" Dean grabbed Sam's hand and smushed it onto his foam covered cheek. "See? I growed a beard!"

"Oh, now that's...." Sam sighed and made a sour face as he pulled his foam covered hand away and turned on the tap to rinse it off. " Just gross."

Dean giggled.

"I'll tell you what," Sam said. "I'll shave you ok?" as he grabbed and wet a washcloth and began to wipe the foam off his brothers face. Muttering, "But I'm not rolling your electric razor over your mug until after I've had a cup of coffee."

"Mumph it" Sputtered Dean between the wet cloths path across his face. "Awwwweee Sammy!" He grumbled when he could come up for air.

"Com' on" Sam said as he pushed Dean out the door, "gimme a minute and then we'll go get drive thru breakfast, how's that sound?"

Dean went from pout to grin in five seconds flat as he leaned in through the doorway while Sam closed it, "Kin I have pancakes?"

Sam laughed and shouted through the closed door, "Sure, and I'll get extra syrup."

"That rocks!" Dean answered back.

A splash of soap and water on faces and pits plus a liberal application of deodorant and the Winchester men were presentable. Casual was the dress code for the day and the clothes Sam had laid out for Dean went on him without out incident much to Sam's relief.

As soon they were back in the car Dean began bouncing on the seat with nervous excitement at the prospect of pancakes and Sam found it hard to keep his eyes on the road and not be totally drawn in by the sheer enjoyment on his brother's face as Dean pointed out all the sights along the way.

"Red Dog!" shouted Dean.

"Squirrel!" was noted next.

"Basket ball!" Dean said and added, " Looks lik'a big Orange with linz on it, huh?"

Sam chuckled, "I guess it does." _What a great time he's havin'._

But as they passed a church with a huge stained glass image of an angel Dean stopped bouncing and grew silent. "I had'a dream of a angel" Dean said.

Still smiling Sam asked, "Was it a good dream?"

"Dunno..... He was sad." And Dean started to look sad himself.

Sam stopped smiling. _What are the odds Dean'd be talking to a sad angel and have it not be someone we know?_ And he cautiously asked Dean to describe the angel.

" Din't have a robe or harp....was a.... diff'rent kinda angel, he had pants and a long coat.... but his wings were big n'white."

_Close enough_, thought Sam. "Did he say anything?"

"Jus' "Sorry". He looked real sad." Dean said with big hazel green eyes that could tear up too.

_Sorry? Sorry for what? That he was gonna toss a four year old's ass into the pit cause he couldn't use him any more in this God forsaken war?_ Sam fumed and he felt his fingers tighten on the steering wheel till the knuckles went white.

"'pose he was m'guarian angel? Mommy always says they're watchin' over me. Did I make him sad?.......... Did I do sump' in wrong Sammy?"

Sam's throat closed up at the sound of worry in his brother's voice. The mere thought of Dean being judged as doing anything considered 'wrong' in his present state burned inside Sam's gut. And yet the dire threat Cas had given him fueled a vast rage he felt building in there too. _NOT FAIR, NOT RIGHT,_ _NOT.... Dean's fault............ I'm to blame._

The pressure of Dean's eyes on him finally pulled Sam back from his inner rant, "Huh? NO you didn't do anything Dean." Sam flashed him a quick reassuring grin and reached over to affectionately slap his leg, "You're the best brother ever----don't forget that," he added softly. He was rewarded by Dean's return grin. And to Sam time froze, in this morning's light every freckle across Dean's nose stood out more brightly against the paleness of his skin; more than he'd ever noticed before. The effect was startling. Sam was suddenly struck by the extreme fragileness of life and these too few moments of utter joy he got by having Dean around. _I wish Dean could see himself the way I do right now, I wish he could feel the love and pride and....gratefulness I feel in my heart for him at this moment. _

Dean broke his gaze away, eyes suddenly wide in delight; "Mickey-Dees!" he shouted, and he bobbed his head and bounced his shoulders in a' boogy on' groove that made Sam snort out loud. _Some things never change._

Right after they got their food Dean began to shuffle in the bags to get at the pancakes and Sam got a frightening image of spilled syrup in the Impala. So he popped a Kansas tape in to keep Dean distracted from eating his sticky breakfast in the car on the ride back to the motel. Dean bounced and sang along until "Carry On" started to play and then he got suddenly quiet. Sam instantly noticed the silence and lack of vibration beside him and looked over to see Dean wearing a sad smile on his face, his head cocked to one side listening as if he was hearing the lyrics for the first time.

"Whatz amatter Buddy?" Sam asked softly.

"Song... makes me.... quiet... inside...happyquiet" Dean looked up at him, his hazel green eyes filled with a kind of calm.... trust, "Lik'a do when you tell me a bedtime story."

Sam had never seen that kind of deep serenity in his brother's face before. There were always worry or frown lines in the way. But now, without them, Dean looked years younger and he too began to listen real hard at the lyrics that made this transformation occur.

"Carry on my wayward son, you'll have peace when you are done"

"Don't you hang your weary head.... don't you cry no more..."

Suddenly it was like a door opened up in his chest and Sam felt a rush of energy ride through him as his heart clenched in realization. If he'd been standing it would have brought him to his knees_. I been listening to this tape, what...all my life ...and I never put it together until now. He looked over at Dean's serene face and realized that in his child like state Dean'd picked up on the gist of it loud and clear. It all made sense, our childhood, the military training we'd had to endure...it was all in preparation for this...this role we have to play in saving the world from a greater evil than we'd ever had to fight before._

Sam felt another rush but this one brought pain as he attained a clarity that made him realize that he'd been selfish. He looked at Dean again and thought, _Sure I did the spell coz I love 'im and the way he is now is...is like a precious gift of respite for both of us.... got us away for a while from the damned toll of loss and pain the demons dealt us. But it was wrong to take Dean out of the role he was destined to play._ Sam sighed; he suddenly saw that as much as he'd be willing to walk away from it all and devote his life to taking care of this beloved 'giant' his brother was now; he understood how the world would suffer for it. In fact if he could hear his big brother's voice right now he'd be giving him an earful about what he'd done, "_Sam,_ he'd say with those godam big eyes of his that look right into your heart, _" You hafta put me back the way I was before. I know what you did was because you were only trying to help, but my suffering throughout the night is just what I was dealt and it doesn't matter worth a hill o'beans compared to the millions of lives we can save by staying in the game Sammy. You gotta put this right." _

This insight, of knowing that he and Dean were already on that path, that they were meant to be a part of this gave him a sense of... bitter sweet peace.... it was a sense of comfort he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Sam stayed transfixed listening to the lyrics play out as he turned into the motel parking lot. He pulled to a stop in front of their room the rush of energy he'd first felt swelled within him one more time, as the last of the song was sung, and he felt as if his whole body was filled to over spilling with white-hot light, his head reeled from the song's words.

"You'll have peace when you are done.... don't you cry no more."

"Sammy, why you cry 'in?" a worried Dean's voice broke into the reverie and Sam reached up, touched his face and looked puzzled at the moisture on his fingertips.

"Wha...What?" he said softly as he brushed the tears away with the back of his hand. He hadn't even known his eyes were leaking like that. He looked over at Dean's raised eyebrows and huge hazel green eyes filled with concern. "No, no it's nothing. They're happy tears" Sam soothed and he reached out to smooth his brothers spiky locks. "Its just that I never really listened to that song before...not really...and it made me kinda sad and happy too.... Happysad. You know?"

"Totally." nodded Dean sagely. Then after a moment added, "Kin we eat now, I'm starvin!" _Some things never change._

_B4B4B4_

They did breakfast on the tiny table in their motel room. Sam showed Dean how to roll his pancakes up and dip them in the small maple syrup cups to get the maximum coverage on every bite but Dean still managed to get an equal amount of the sticky goodness on himself and the immediate furniture. _Clean up was going to be a bitch._ But the sound of happy smacking lips across the table from him made him also think _it's worth it_.

Once they were done Sam used the washcloth on Dean's face to remove the traces of syrup and Dean reminded Sam of his promise to shave him.

"Uh, I did say that huh?" Sam smirked.

"Yep, an you'd never fib to me wouldya?" Dean said it with the look of complete trust in his large eyes as he looked up to meet Sam's gaze.

Reminded of the first month of half-truths and out right lies he'd told Dean after he returned from hell; Sam could feel his face burn. _Could and did bro, could and did. _ And sighing he said whole-heartedly, "I couldn't now even if I tried" And he gave Dean a big squeeze on his shoulder.

Dean grinned and then reached for the can of foam.

"Whoa," Sam snatched it back. "Whatcha do 'in?"

"I'm shav'in!"

"Not with that." Sam said and reached over to pick up the electric razor. "With this! See?" and turning it on Sam buzzed it across the palm of his hand, "No foam!"

Dean's mouth was in the shape of a perfect "oh!" as he watched Sam demonstrate.

"So ya ready?" Sam asked.

"S'not gonna hurt?" Dean questioned.

"Nah, but it might tickle" Sam said reaching over and tickle poking his brother in the ribs.

Dean squirmed and giggled then said, "Ready."

Sam flicked the razor back on and told Dean to stand real still. Carefully he moved the buzzing appliance over his brother's cheek, then chin, then the other cheek. He looked up from where he was concentrating and saw Dean's eyes were wide with fear. "You ok? Sam asked. Dean didn't answer but kept his lips pressed together and nodded his head. _Brave_ thought Sam, _even as a child_. Sam gave him a smile of reassurance and slowly tipped Deans chin up to do under his jaw. When he was done Sam flipped open the collection bin and tapped out the hairs into the toilet. Dean was fascinated.

"Is that all me?" he asked.

"Yep," Sam answered as he flipped the trimmer shut, "you did all that last night."

"Wow!" Dean said eyes full of wonder.

"Are you ready to salute?" Sam asked his finger on the flush handle.

Dean had been the one who started the practice of 'Saluting' as the game came to be called. His big brother had created the ceremony in order to get Sam into the routine of getting rid of any bits of them, hair from combs, nails or band aids anything that had a trace of their DNA that the big bads could use to cast spells or trace their whereabouts. Dean was always teaching Sam to stay safe.... in a fun way.

"Salute?"

"Yeah, it's this little thing you do after you shave, or clip your nails, what ever," Sam explained, "You salute (he demonstrated) and then you flush, it's what you call honoring what once was a part of you."

Dean followed Sam's lead and put his hand up to his forehead and made a solemn face. Sam added a solemn face to his salute... then flushed. They both giggled.

B4B4B4

True to his word Bobby pulled up to their door just a few minutes past noon. Sam recognized the sound of his truck and opened the door just before Bobby could knock.

Sam pulled the door open with a whoosh that startled Bobby a moment but when he saw Sam standing there all stiff and guilty looking he instantly forgave him.

_That boy carries around almost as much guilt in him as his brother and that's saying som'thin_. Thought the older hunter, "Sam... You look...tired" smirked Bobby.

"Well, yeah... it's been pretty much non-stop" Sam said returning a weary grin back.

"Uncle Bobby!" shouted Dean from inside the room

"Oomph!" huffed Bobby as the resident giant suddenly engulfed him in a warm hug.

Bobby stood there eyes wide for about two heart beats while Dean hung on. He looked into the room and saw the Bugs bunny cartoon balloon still tied to the headboard of Dean's bed and he broke into a gentle smile. (Sam would swear his face lit up) It was then that he returned the giants hug in earnest.

"I miss'd ya Uncle Bobby!" Dean said to Bobby's chest.

" I can't tell you how much I missed you Tiger," replied the older hunter as he rocked Dean in a gentle swaying hug.

Suddenly Sam noticed the woman standing beside the passenger door of the truck. She stood very still with a small kind smile on her face watching the two older hunters reunion. She was tall, about five foot eight, in her mid to late thirty's, medium build, pale fine blond hair the color of corn silk that was cut just above her shoulders in a flattering straight style. Standing there in jeans and a print top and sweater she could be anyone's mom. Except for the eyes. They were deep blue and the expression was sharp as a hawks, Sam knew in an instant that nothing much got past the astute gaze of Belinda the white witch.

"You must be Belinda" Sam said with a curt nod.

"And you must be Sam Winchester," She answered with a quirk to her smile. "And this...must be Dean!" She said as she approached the room.

At the mention of his name Dean broke free of the hug to Bobby and craned his head around to look at the approaching stranger.

"Tiger, I want you to meet a friend of mine," Bobby said as he slipped his arm around Dean's waist and motioned for him to greet her. "Dean, this is Belinda"

Dean started to feel shy about being too close to the woman with the piercing blue eyes and hung back a moment then he smiled and peered around the door to look out into the parking lot. "Wherez yer bubble?" he asked.

Belinda stopped her approach and looked momentarily puzzled then broke out into a very pleasant laugh. She turned to Sam and said, "I actually get that a lot."

Her easygoing nature and sense of humor put Sam at ease and he smiled and turned to meet Dean's questioning eyes with the answer, "It's in the shop." She and Sam said at the same time and they both laughed. Dean felt better about her coz she made Sam laugh, even though it meant he wouldn't get to see the bubble.

"Uh, come on in," Sam gestured to her with a genuine smile and he watched her as she entered past the threshold. He was waiting to see her reaction to any lingering Majik from the spell he had worked.

Belinda walked cautiously past him glancing around the room and opening herself up to any traces of Majik that may have clung to the surfaces. A spell as strong as this one, to have done what it did to his brother, would leave traces echoes of the materials and intentions that had been used to weave it. It was best in cases like this to get a "taste" of what had been done to better prepare a spell to break or in this case reverse what happened.

Dean stood between Bobby and Sam and watched quietly as the woman put her hands palms out and moved silently about the room. She instantly turned to her right and stopped at the foot of Dean's bed. She looked down upon it then up at the Bugs bunny balloon and then to Sam and asked, "The alter?"

Sam nodded curtly and bit lightly down on the side of his bottom lip. Bobby glanced over to him and put his arm back around Dean who just looked up to his uncle Bobby with an innocent smile. Sam however returned her gaze and she noted his eyes were full of worry.

She made a mental note, "_He looks guilty as hell, and waves of regret are rolling off him...good. But he still... he holds back...he wants to be assured of his brothers safety...Dean is.... more important to him than his own life. _And raising her eyebrows she let the taste of that information roll around on her tongue. Then she focused her inner vision back on Sam._ He's learned his lesson; maybe he won't do this again. No tell'n how bad this could have been." _

"I sense you regret your actions." She continued to stare at Sam. "But...not your motivation." She smiled then and conversationally asked, "Did you save any of the spell's...uh... components?"

"Uh, no.... I threw everything out that night after it was done. But I have the spell book if that helps.' And Sam went over to his duffle, pulled the book out and passed it over to her.

The book was old, ancient and quite possibly worth hundreds to a collector of rare books, but she knew as soon as she touched it that it would never be traded for wealth by the Winchesters, its worth to them was in its valuable information as a unique tool of their job.

When she opened it, it fell to the exact page of the spell and told her all she needed to know, there was no harm woven into it and she would be free to use even her modern skills to modify its effects.

She closed the book and smiling handed it back to Sam. "Thanks" she said as the book exchanged hands.

She then looked over Dean and said, "Now Dean," as she walked over to him extending her hands, which he readily took. She nodded toward the balloon over his bed and asked, "I want you to tell me everything that happened the day you got Bugs, can you remember that day for me?"

Dean's grin flashed bright and he held on to her hands as he enthusiastically recalled the fun day he had. And while he talked she got a vibe off of him; not only of whom he thought he was now but deeper down of the man he really is.

"I turned into a giant...an Sammy an me had choclit pie...an we went to this place with all the animals...an I fed a Llama....an Sammy got hit in the butt by a goat..."

Bobby quirked his eyebrow at Sam and Sam nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

"An I got to pat tons of dogs and kitties..and I liked them all an they liked me back..an there was the biggest rabbit ever!!!!...I named him Bugs... an his nose tickled (Dean paused to giggle at remembering) and we made a nonation so's the bad truck wouldn't run over his house...an Sammy bought me Bugs the balloon....an...an I shaved today coz I'm all growed up!"

"Well," Belinda said impressed by the narration, "you did have a very exciting day Dean." She stood a moment returning his innocent smile and then let go of one of his hands and cupped his cheek gently. "You are a decent man Dean Winchester, I mean it. You have this light inside you from when you were this small and it still burns bright even though you yourself have been surrounded by darkness, that light has never grown dim."

She turned to Sam and said, " I see why he's precious to you. To both of you," she added to Bobby. Both the men standing before her felt their throats go dry and Bobby had to turn around to adjust his hat while he cleared his throat.

When he turned back he blinked a few times before he could speak. "So," Bobby asked, "Can you...will you be able to put this right?"

"Yes, I thinks so," Belinda nodded happily. I think the best approach is to first try a regression to see how the nightmares started, that way I can figure out how to stop them."

Sam gave a worried glance to Bobby and asked him, "Did you tell her?"

"I filled her in on his where-a bouts four months ago, yeah."

She smiled that kind smile of hers and letting go of Dean's hand moved over to stand before Sam, " I'm not afraid to go where ever it takes in his memories to bring him back."

Sam pressed his lips together as he remembered what lead up to that night four months ago and the feeling of loss he'd felt came back into his heart unbidden. _Never gonna let it happen again, do anything to stop it, anything to stop him hurtin' anymore._

The fleeting look of pain and sense of grief was not lost on her as she studied his face. Sam asked, "What do you need us to do?"

She sighed centering herself and suddenly the three men in the room sighed too. "I need to make some tea, Dean you like tea don't you?"

Dean had crawled up on the bed and was gently pulling on the balloon's string watching it bounce in the air. "Dunno..."

She smiled and said to him, "this tastes like feet but it will relax you and let me see inside your head."

Dean made a face and giggled then he tried his brave face on and said, "I'ma giant I can drink anything!"

That made her smile widen. And Sam and Bobby said simultaneously, "Atta boy!"

To be continued...

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-You have to be very careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: Don't own'em just love 'em. Wish ta 'ell I worked for Kripke.

The motel room they were in had a mini kitchen, sparsely appointed with a teakettle, mugs some cutlery and dishes. Sam put the kettle on while Belinda went out to get her herbal teas and anything else she might need to regress Dean back to the starting point of his nightmares.

Bobby and Dean sat on the bed engrossed in story telling. Bobby was telling Dean his favorite one the one about the Tiger.

Bobby asked, "Why is the Tiger the best at hiding?"

Dean responded with a grin, "Coz he's got stripes and he stays quiet...an no one can see him!"

"That's right." Smiled the older hunter. "And why is the Tiger the wiliest hunter?"

"Coz he knows his game an picks the best time to jump- Arrrrghhhh!"

"He's some smart, he is, that's fer sure. And why is the Tiger so strong?"

"Coz he licks his wounds when he's hurt and doesn't hunt till he's allllll better!"

"You betcha, huntin' when your hurt's just asking for the prey to get a swing in, an you might get hurt even more and that'd be real stupid."

"Real stooopid" nodded Dean seriously.

Sam pulled up a chair turned it around and sat astride it listening to the story between Bobby and Dean. As he listened he realized that he vaguely remembered this one from his earliest memories of staying at Bobby's. At the time it was just another bedtime story the older hunter had often told them but after awhile he realized that it wasn't just a story it was lessons on hunting skills told to them in story form. Even at bedtime he and his brother kept training right down to the stories they were told to put them to sleep. Sam huffed, "Huh," and shook his head.

Belinda came back in, poured the hot water into a mug and from a small jar she sprinkled some dried herbal leaves into it to steep. It had a strong sweet and pungent odor.

Bringing it over to Dean she asked him to take a sip. They all watched as he took the first one and instantly make a face. "It's yucky!' he complained.

Sam put his hand on his shoulder and said, "That may be so but you gotta be brave and drink a few gulps more, ok?"

Dean looked sadly into the dark steaming brew inside the cup and screwed up his nose, "K," he said softly and took another drink. Four big sips later and his eyelids began to flutter. Belinda sat beside him on the bed and said, "Good boy Dean" as she removed the mug from his hand before it slipped out of his loosening grip.

Bobby grabbed Dean just as he began to crumple and laid him gently back on the bed.

Belinda sat beside him and put her hands on either side of his temples to gauge where his unconscious took him and closed her eyes. She got the impression that he was standing in a swirling mist; it was blown by unseen winds and at times obscured him from her vision. Suddenly it cleared and their eyes met.

"Dean, can you hear me?" she asked aloud.

"Uh huh" Dean answered her as he lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and told Bobby and Sam; "I'm now going to regress him to the time he was in hell. He will be perfectly safe and I'll make sure I distance his memories from his present emotions so that there should be no lingering side effects."

Sam stood stiffly by the bed, his hands clenching and unclenching but gave a curt nod. Bobby looked at Sam then Belinda and said, "Do what you hafta do."

She closed her eyes and saw Dean standing in the same mist but his face now looked guarded. "I'm going to ask you to take me with you to a very bad place Dean. It is a place you recently left. A place you have nightmares about every night."

As the Dean on the bed lay beneath her touch he moaned, "Nooooooo, doan' wanna...doan wanna go back..."

The Dean in the mist simply stared back and said, "No."

"I need you to show me your memories in order to heal you Dean." Belinda firmly stated.

The man in the mist looked down at his feet then back up, there was a fearsness in his eyes but when he spoke his voice quavered...ever so slightly. "I can't let you do that Belinda" Dean said to her mind. "You couldn't take it, it would haunt you forever... might break you...and...I don't want to be responsible for knocking you out of the healing game. Besides, I made a promise..."

Belinda sat speechless for a moment, here she was communing with just a fraction of this man's consciousness and it was resisting her, this small piece of Dean's self was willing to stay trapped in torment rather than risk harming his rescuer. _Was this an act of selflessness or was the man layered in so much guilt that he couldn't justify a second act of redemption for himself? Or was it something else? _

"I'm not just doing this for you Dean" she said, "I'm doing this for Sam."

Dean looked back and pain flashed across his face at the mention of Sam's name.

Belinda saw it, felt it, it was a palpable pain that crossed over to her. _His weak spot, he cares more for his brother's safety than he does his own rescue. I have to press harder in order for him to drop the guarding he's doing. _"Sam's in pain Dean. Hearing you cry out and moan every night...it's...it cuts him. It cuts him deep just like one of the knives cut at you. Yea, I know. I can see glimpses from here. But it's killing him to see you like this. It's a slow death Dean and it's tearing Bobby up too".

Dean on the bed writhed under Belinda's gentle hands, "Sammy! Be ok? Be ok? Sorry...Sorry Uncle Bobby...I din't mean too...sorry...sorry... I can't...can't go back to the bad place...Noooooooo!"

She held on tighter to Dean's temples and felt what he felt_. It was a lock. The demons still had hold of him and forced this guard duty upon him to prevent him from ever getting rid of his torment._ She felt his desperation and knew deep in her soul that he felt he was screwed six ways to Sunday.

The face of Dean in the mist changed from pain to anger.

She could hear his thoughts, "Godamn demons," He raged, "The deal was they'd get to have a permanent midnight showing in m'head of highlights from hell and they'd let the angel take me. He could have m'body and m'soul as long as they got to play these memories in m'head from now on. They never said nothin' 'bout harmin Sammy with them or...Bobby too!" Dean raised his face in anguish, " S'not fair, I did what I was asked, the angel struck the deal. It was only s'possed to be between them and me. Just them and ME!" The rage passed and Dean's shoulders slumped as he said almost in a whisper, "Not my family...not the only family I got left..." the man in the mist wept as he struggled to keep the guards up. And then Belinda saw raw, ugly fear appear on his face. Her mind was suddenly struck with the knowledge that if Dean found a way to stop the nightmares permanently the demons would void the deal of his redemption and snatch him back to hell and not even an angel could save him from that because the angel agreed to it. _Dean was screwed. That's what kept him there. _

She spread her energy out to surround the man before her who was buckled over in his anguish. She reached out with her energy to touch his temples the same way she held on to the Dean on the bed. She wanted to give him comfort but what she got in return blindsided her.

A green void, stifling heat and sickening smells suddenly surrounded her; the sound of screaming almost deafened her. She saw Dean suspended over the void of sound and smell. A tick of the clock went by and she saw Dean's eyes open wide in fear as he watched someone she could not see approach. She heard the thick ripping sound of flesh being sliced open and Dean's agonizing screams filled her ears as the smell of perforated bowels hit her and she felt her nausea rise. She had to get out! She wasn't supposed to be here. She was going to get sick...right.... now.

Belinda broke the trancelike state and heaved herself off the bed, turned and made a dash for the bathroom door just in time. When she came back Sam and Bobby were staring at her like they didn't know whether to offer her a glass of water or something stronger.

Her weak knees shakily let her legs bring her back into the room. She wiped her hand over the cold sweat of her face. Then her piercing blue eyes narrowed and she said, "They're not getting him, they had him once...they're not getting him again. I know what to do."

She took an unsteady step toward Sam and suddenly he was at her side firmly holding on and guiding her gently down onto the chair he just vacated. She nodded her thanks and breathed a moment to quell the fear and pain that still clung to her from her psychic encounter with Dean's memories of hell.

Sam held her hand but looked back to his brother lying peacefully on the bed, and a tear slipped down his cheek. _If just that quick peek was enough to do that to her, what the.....OH DEAN! Forty years??!!! You did forty years....ready to do eternity....for....me._

Sam swallowed thickly and turned his attention back to Belinda.

"You alright?....Uh, do you want a glass of....anything?" he asked softly as he stroked her hand.

Belinda looked up to him and smiled weakly shaking her head. Then she made to rise and Sam helped ease her back up. She patted him on the shoulder, "I'm ok, really I am," she assured him and nodded to Bobby. "I saw what happened, I know what to do."

And then she explained, "Dean is still in the grip of the demons, I saw the day he was released. And the demons and this angel struck a deal. The demons would hand Dean over to the angel but only if they were allowed to have him keep dreaming of his time in hell. They even made the angel swear an oath not to remove the dreams himself and made Dean's subconscious act as sentry to guard against any attempt to free him of this nocturnal torment. Because if he find's a way to fully rid himself of the nightmares they will revoke his redemption and take him back to hell.... and the angel agreed to abide by that."

Sam's face turned to a mask of bitter hate. "Some angel..." he spat out.

Bobby's tone warned Sam to reign his anger in, "Sam...."

"I mean it Bobby, sure he got Dean's soul out, made him come back to life..." Sam gestured with a sweep of his arm, "but look at him! He's still being tortured from the inside...every &*%^!# night! Sam then added in a softer tone, "he's never gonna be able to heal...he's dieing Bobby...I'm watching him die a little more each day." Sam had to look away.

"We don't want to loose him," Bobby said to Belinda, "I can't go through it again, an Sam.... the way he was after Dean died.....you loose one of those boys you loose 'em both they're that close...and there wouldn't much left'a me after that."

Stunned by the level of interdependency these three men had for each other Belinda was quick to placate their fears. "There is a way," she told him, "And it will not void the Deal. I am going to give him a post hypnotic suggestion that will switch him from his nightmare to a memory of my choosing. The new memory will get triggered by the nightmares then act like a train switch and it will take him to safe dreams for the rest of the night."

Sam said, "But if he's not dreaming of hell they'll catch on and..."

"Oh he'll still dream of hell," Belinda sighed, " I can't remove those memories, our memories are tied in to every facet of our being. You saw what happened when you tried to take all the damage the demons had done to him away? The mind complied but to do so it had to go back to a time before any damage had been recorded by it." Then Belinda looked up into Sam's tear bright eyes and touched his cheek, "You say he went back all the way to four years old?"

Sam closed his eyes and nodded into her hand. _Jesus! They were babies when the demons struck!_ She realized.

For a few more moments Belinda held his face in her hand then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his tear stained cheek. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her and she stood holding him while his body shook as he fought back his tears of frustration and loss.

"Sam,_ Sam_....It will be alright I promise she soothed.

Sam pulled back from the comfort of the embrace and in a voice barely a whisper said, "But you said you'd have to.... to give him the nightmares back? He'll be...just the same.... as before...still tortured?"

Belinda smiled her sad smile and held his face in both hands saying, "but he'll only dream of hell for a short while then the switch kicks in and his dreams will be rerouted to other things until daybreak. The nightmares won't last long enough to disturb his sleep...ever again."

Bobby asked, "What if the demons keep tabs on his dreams and find out he's not getting his nightly dose of torment? They'll call the Deal off and.."

"And I'm going to install my own guard." Belinda's eyes flashed like a glint of steel, "If any demon tries to disarm the post hypnotic switch all traces of Dean's memories of hell will become unreachable even to them. The demons would effectively be destroying their own deal if they tamper with it."

Sam stood straighter and wiped the back of his hands across his eyes. "You say he'll be safe?"

"Yep."

"And I can have m'brother back?"

"Yep."

Bobby stepped forward then and asked, "And he'll start to heal?"

"And...he'll start to heal." Answered Belinda through a wide gentle smile.

Sam looked at Bobby and nodded then they both looked at her.

She turned to Sam to explain what had to be done and while she spoke Bobby went over and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed. "Hang in there Tiger, we're gonna git cha back." He said as he smoothed the spiky hair of the sleeping man.

"Ok," she said. "Sam I'm going to need to get a reading off of you, I need to "pick your brain" to find a memory that only you and Dean share, one that has a deep significance for you both and can provide the emotional link strong enough to act as the switch when his nightmares begin.

"And Bobby?" she said.

"Yeah?" he answered keeping his eyes on the man he considered a son.

"I need to get a reading off of you too, your memories will give me what I need to create the tamper proof lock."

Bobby turned to her and said simply, "Lets do it."

Sam stood straighter and braced himself for her touch. Belinda smirked and whispered to him, "Don't worry I'll be gentle" and that made him huff, his dimples making a brief appearance as his emotional tension relaxed. She reached up and put her hands on his temples and said, "Just let your mind loosen and think of your brother, anything at all that made you laugh together, or share an emotional moment that brought you closer.."

"Uh, there won't be many of those," Sam smirked looking down at her, " Dean doesn't like..uh chick flick moments"

"Chick flick?" Belinda began to ask then suddenly her mind opened to his and was flooded with a heart-wrenching glimpse of the Brothers Winchester's lives. Images flashed by like an E ticket ride on the world's fastest scariest roller coaster. But two memories shined the brightest even though they happened years apart, Sam is standing in an old abandoned room, bad things happened here and he and Dean just barely escaped becoming part of the evil history there. He was worried he couldn't do the job anymore he was scared and felt bad that he'd let Dean down, hurt him but did his brother care? Not Dean. She sees Dean's face is covered in dirt from the building and he just waves Sam's apology away,' no chick flick moments' he says and Sam knows right then he can't ever do anything to disappoint his big brother..."Jerk" she hears Sam say with a smile that belies the love. Fast forward to earlier today they're riding in the car she is overwhelmed by this moment of Sam's devotion... it nearly rocks her, "You're the best brother ever----don't forget that," Sam tells Dean. She sees Dean's return grin. And to Sam time froze, in this morning's light every freckle across Dean's nose stood out more brightly against the paleness of his skin; more than Sam'd ever noticed before. The effect was startling. And it made Belinda gasp. Sam was suddenly struck by the extreme fragileness of life and these too few moments of utter joy he got by having Dean around. _ Dean, I wish you could see yourself the way I do right now, I wish you could feel the love and pride and....gratefulness I feel in my heart for having you as my brother right this very moment. _

The two memories dove tailed nicely together summing up Sam's feelings for his brother and with another little gasp Belinda pulled her hands away from Sam's head. She looked up at Sam and said with tears forming in her eyes, "You're making my job too easy Sam, I've got what I need and it's perfect," she patted his arm as she collected her self to turn to Bobby.

Bobby stood up from the bed and walked toward her his arms hung by his side and he rolled his shoulders to get them to fall loose.

She touched his temples and was immediately there, standing in his shoes on the worst day of his life. She felt his pain as she held on to the stoic man before her. Watched as thoughts of loss, his wife, all hope of having children were ripped away. The pain he felt then brought her another image... that tore him up as bad. It was his memory of the day he touched the sweet face of the man his heart knew of as son and Dean told him of the Deal he'd struck to get Sammy back. She sees Dean stand before him, his own tears riding down his face and Belinda felt Bobby's heart break upon hearing the news that in less than a years time he was going to loose him. She felt Bobby's anger rush up from all the times that he'd butt heads with John-Dean's dad-And Bobby's anguished rage rang in her ears _Dean was doing this... throwing the gift of his life away all because his dad had never put the same time and effort into training him to value his light as much as his hunting skills. _She felt Bobby's heart wrench as he heard the words that Dean said that he was going to loose that light to the torments of hell.... the boy he called son never knew how much his light was treasured by the older man. It was far more valuable than Dean's hunting skills had ever been in Bobby's eyes and Dean was the best hunter Bobby had ever seen.

A sudden flash whited out the scene and she heard the growl, low and guttural, strong and lethal come out from behind a pile of scrap metal and junked cars. And before her astonished eyes strode the biggest Tiger she ever saw. _That's how he see's Dean!_ The Tiger sauntered over to the older hunter and lowering its head gave the man a gentle nudge on his thigh. It rubbed the length of its tremendously muscled body along the man's leg as Bobby smiled and thumped his hand on the big cat's side. It looked up to him and she saw that instead of golden eyes as a Tiger would have, this one's were tinged in hazel green. She watched amazed as Bobby stood still while the Tiger made his second pass rubbing along the older hunters other leg and with another throaty growl it gracefully lay down by his feet. The look of pride and love in the older hunters eyes was unmistakable and the Tiger's fond gaze back up at the man said the same. Belinda was fascinated as she saw a glow of golden light begin to emanate from the Tiger's chest and then formed itself into the shape of the Tigers heart. And she knew it's meaning... that in Bobby's eyes the great heart of gold was the most treasured thing about the Tiger far more that it's strength and power. And the way the Tiger was content just to be there by the man, relaxed but ever vigilant she knew that the Tiger would use all his power and all the strength in his great golden heart to protect the ones he loved.

_That's it, the Tiger is the lock_! Belinda breathed out a long cleansing breath and slowly lowered her hands from Bobby's head.

I have what I need she said and she patted the older man's chest as she smiled at him.

Bobby huffed and straightened his baseball cap as Belinda turned to face both of them.

"I'm going to place the post hypnotic suggestion now directing Dean's subconscious to follow the command of turning on the switch shortly after the nightmares start. Sam your memories of Dean are going to be the switch that re-routes his dreams to pleasanter things, the kind of dreams he would normally have. Bobby your true feelings toward Dean will provide the lock. If any demon tries to get past the lock I'm going to give it the command to bound off deep into Deans' subconscious and destroy the pathway to the nightmares forever. That will effectively break the demons Deal by their own hands....Ready?"

"Yes and ready," both men said.

Belinda sat on the bed beside Dean; he stirred and made a small sound. She placed her hands back onto his temples and softly said, "Dean?"

"Hhmmmm?"

"I'm going to introduce you to two friends who love you very much, ok sweetie?"

"K"

"The first is your brother Sam. Sam wants to stay here and play trains with you, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Uh huh"

Sam is going to be the switchman and when the nightmare train tries to go down the track He's going to throw the switch and the bad dreams will miss you, they'll whiz right by and not bother you any more."

"K"

"I'm going to place the memory that tells you how much Sam loves you on the track and when the nightmares start you'll see this memory and that will throw the switch to cause the bad dreams to miss you. Watch carefully and know this moment well." Belinda opened the image that Sam had given her of the warm 'no chick flick' moments and the one of them riding in the car this morning. As it played in Dean's head it infused itself into his being and he felt lifted up and loved more than he ever knew before.

Dean smiled in his sleep and giggled blushing ever so slightly. "Love you too, Sammy." Dean sighed.

Belinda smiled and said, "Dean, I want you to meet some one else, someone Bobby brought with him."

Dean was still smiling as he basked in Sam's love then his smile froze and his eyebrows went up.

"Dean who do you see?" Belinda asked.

"Big kitty!" Dean whispered. In his mind he saw the powerful Tiger approach him on giant silent paws. The big cat came right up to him and rose up on its hind legs and put both paws on either side of his head and lapped his face once then dropped down and lay at his feet. "Tiger!" Dean yelped but smiled a gigantic grin. "I like Tiger he's brave n'strong"

Belinda smiled, she didn't realize it but all three of them had been holding their breath hoping the encounter would go well. "Dean, look closely at Tiger and tell me who he is."

Dean lay on the bed his brows pinched in concentration while in his mind he patted the Tiger's head and looked into its eyes, eyes that were remarkably like his own, then he said "He's me, Tiger's me coz Bobby named me that."

"That's right you are the Tiger and what I tell you now is what you must do if any of the things from the bad place ever try to get past you. You must pick up the bad dream train in your big sharp teeth and carry it far, far away where they can never find it, can you promise me that you'll do that?"

"Yeah, an I kin run fast coz I'ma Tiger"

"You sure can," Belinda smiled down at him. "Dean how would you like to stay as the Tiger and play trains with memory Sam for ever and ever?"

"Yeah, arrrrrggghh!" said Dean trying out his growl. Belinda smiled at Sam and Bobby, "Dean one more thing can you see your grown up self there?"

"Uh Huh, he looks sad." Said Dean.

"Can you ask him to come back to Sam and Bobby now, they miss him sooo much."

"K"

Belinda watched in her mind as the Tiger made his slow approach to the Dean in the mist. The man stood with eyes filled with wonder as the big striped cat made a low chuff of a growl and nudged his leg. When he reached down to pat its side the golden glow of the Tiger's heart pulsed and a portion of it zoomed up and entered the center of his chest. He touched his chest and looked down at the Tiger in amazement. Just then the tall figure of his brother stood beside the Tiger and put his hand on the great majestic back. And as Belinda looked on a shimmering golden thread from the chest of Dean, the Tiger and his brother all linked together binding them all to one purpose. Then in a flash the entire scene was gone. And Belinda felt an enormous energy push as the pulse of light exploded; she gasped and let go of Dean's temples.

Dean's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hhhhnnnnnn, wha....what time is it Sam?" Dean mumbled as he rubbed the palm of his hand over his eyes.

He peered out through one of them and the sight that greeted him didn't make sense. He groggily propped himself up on his elbows and squinted at what appeared to be a strange woman sitting on the side of his bed. _Huh, did I go cougar trolling last night? _He looked past her and realized that Bobby was standing there too and Sam was on the other side of the bed and they were all looking worriedly down on him.

_Time to get answers._ With an authoritative voice that said this better be good he growled, "Sam?"

Sam had the good sense not to make any sudden moves. He eased himself down to sit beside his brother and said, "How're ya feeling?"

Dean locked eyes with him and said, "Other than feeling creeped out by waking up to three people staring at me, and one of 'em a woman I don't know.....fine"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, Dean could sense that Bobby and the woman suddenly relaxed too.

The woman was pleasant looking enough, for an older than his average type chick, but there was something about the intensity of those deep blue eyes that unnerved him, it made him think of the way Missouri could look when he swore she was looking right through him.

The woman stood up beside Bobby and continued to look at him with an amused smile.

Dean's gaze went from one person to the other as he tried to figure out why they had all gathered by his bed when his eye caught movement up just behind him. He quickly looked up over his head and saw the dazzling grin of a Bugs bunny balloon smiling down on him. He jumped, "What the..*#%!??????"

Sam bolted off the bed the moment Dean jumped and said, "Dean, I can explain."

Dean shot him a look of barely contained anger and growled, "How do you explain a Bugs balloon tied to a grown man's bed? And don't tell me you had a party here last night and I was too messed up to remember!"

Bobby's eyes sparkled and he said to Sam, "Oh, he's back alright."

Sam answered, "And then some." And he took a weary step over to his own bed, sat down heavily and said, "I screwed up Dean. I couldn't stand how the nightmares were eating you up, so I tried something while you were sleeping... tried to stop them...and it worked but... but...it also changed you."

Dean saw the flood of weariness come over his brother and it made him soften his next words, "It musta been pretty bad to have Bobby come fly'n down here to bail your ass outta it....and bring...." Dean gestured brusquely to the woman, " back-up!"

Belinda made a delicate cough and suddenly Bobby found his manners. "Dean...son, I want to introduce you to the woman that just pulled your ass out of the flames. This here's Belinda and she just fixed what Sam started and cured you of your nightmares."

Dean looked into Belinda's intent gaze and winced inside. _This stranger knew of his nightmares, how much did she know?_ And then something like panic began to rise inside him, he didn't know why but suddenly he feared that something very bad had happened as a result. He looked to Sam and said with a touch of fear in his voice. "Sammy, what did you do?"

"I used Majik Dean, and I shouldn't have. I put a spell on you to erase all your memories of hell and it worked but...it made your mind go back to before all the demon shit came into our lives...all the way back to when you were four." Sam sat there wincing inside, waiting for Dean's anger to explode.

For a minute Dean didn't do anything as he processed what his brother had just said. Then Dean sat up slowly his face a mixture of confusion, anger and fear. And spat out "You used witchcraft? How many times do I hafta tell ya, those demon worshiping skanks bring nothing but trouble. And you....you put a spell on me? I could be a.... a frog right now!"

Sam's eyes went wide with embarrassment and he quickly looked between Belinda and Bobby, "He doesn't mean it, I err...well he does mean it but he doesn't know..."

Belinda didn't even blush, but her stance said everything. Her hands on her hips and her back straight she just looked at Dean and said "Skanks?"

The way she said it and the way Sam and even Bobby were shifting on their feet made Dean realize he'd just crossed a line but he didn't know why...he looked into her intent stare and guessed it must be something about her...all he'd said was that witches were skanks and....uh oh..."You're a witch!"

"Yes, Dean I am." She smirked back, "you'll have to excuse the appearance my black conical hat's at the cleaners."

Bobby spoke up then, "Boy, Belinda here is a WHITE witch and before you say anymore to embarrass yourself there IS a difference."

Dean's anger faded and he felt at a loss as to what to say, "so.... you're not going to make me...."

"Say 'ribbit' and snap at flies?" she quirked her eyebrow up at him.

"Yeah, that." Dean looked up at her with a shy grin and for a moment the little guy was back in the look on his face.

"Dean, your brother actually did a good spell," Belinda said in a voice that was calm, "And he did it for the right reasons; if he hadn't put so much love into the wish it could have gone much worse than it did. Intent is everything in these matters and he had only the purest intent to see you well again." Her face was full of kindness and more than a little patience.

Dean looked at Sam and his brother mouthed, "Sorry" at him.

"But I don't think he'll be doing any more Majik again by himself" Belinda lifted her eyebrow at Sam and said, "if you ever need to have spell work done again...call a professional. There are people out there that know what they are doing and they work for the greater good...use them next time."

Sam said with a sigh of relief in his voice, "If I ever need help like that again.... I will. Thanks Belinda for all you've done." And he rose up to give her a hug.

As Dean got up off his bed, Bobby grabbed his shoulder and stared him intently in the eyes saying, "Seeing ya like that again...all young inside.... brought back memories Tiger," Dean hadn't heard Bobby call him that nickname in years. He looked at Bobby with awe as he saw the older man's eyes brim up. "Even when you were a young'un I could tell you'd be the best damn hunter I'd ever see but it's what's in there," Bobby said poking Dean gently in the chest, " that makes you stronger n'better than most....an don't you forget that."

Dean's gut twisted upon hearing the love in the older man's voice. And he did a very un-Dean like thing he just grabbed the man before him in a hug and held on. And the surprising thing was he actually felt the man relax into him like it was something he did every day. It didn't last long though; not like the hug at the door earlier today, they both broke apart at the same time; giving each other pats on back and coughing a little as they stood away.

Bobby spoke first, "Well, we got a long ride ahead of us and I promised Belinda's husband I'd get her back before daybreak." He nodded to the woman beside him and adjusted his cap.

Dean found his voice and said, " Thanks Man"

Belinda stepped up to Dean; she wore a smile on her face that made her look like she was holding back a laugh. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands so that he had to look right at her and she said, "Promise you won't kick your brother's ass for this?"

Dean glanced over to the Bug's bunny balloon and scowled then sighed, "I won't..." Then he shot Sam a look and added, "much."

She looked at Sam's expression of impending doom and laughed then said, "Brothers!"

As she let go of Dean's face she added, "it was nice meeting you Dean, both versions." And with that she and Bobby left.

As soon as the door closed Dean turned around to Sam but before he could grill him Castiel appeared beside him. And the sudden appearance made Sam jump.

"Jeez....um......I mean...couldn't you knock or something?" Sam said huffing a breath.

The angel ignored him and walked right up to Dean staring at his face. Dean frowned and blinked at him in return, " and where were you when all this took place?" Dean asked.

"Watching." Was the one word reply the angel gave.

"You couldn't have pitched in and helped, maybe taken the damn dreams away in the first place?" Dean fumed.

"No, I could not.' Was Caz's monotone reply. "If I interfered in any way I would have broken the deal I struck to get you free and the demons would have sucked you back to hell. I could not let that happen."

Dean stood wide-eyed at the honesty of the answer. "But I thought angels trumped demons and they couldn't stop you?"

"There is a delicate balance in the universe Dean, even angels have red tape. But I knew of this Belinda woman, she does good work and if anyone could break a deal forged by demons she would be the one to do it."

Sam looked confused now, "But if you lead her here than wouldn't that constitute "helping" and make the demons void it?"

"I did not lead her," Caz said, "I just let Bobby find her and let free will take over the rest."

"Free will?" both brothers said at once.

Something almost like a smile eased onto the angels face as he explained, "It's like God's wild card, we can't control it but we can point it in the most likely directions, the rest is up to you."

Sam said, "So...you're not mad?"

"No, Samuel. I'm glad you fixed him. If you hadn't....it may have turned out to be unfortunate." The angel replied.

Sam's face dropped into that still mask he wore when the cold-blooded hunter in him came out.

Dean saw the change and shuddered inside, "you know I think I'll sleep a whole lot better if you don't explain what "unfortunate" means to you." And clasping the angel on the shoulder began to guide him to the door of the motel.

The angel stopped before they reached it looked at Dean, "You do know I don't have to use a door to leave?"

Dean said, "Yes, I'm just exercising my free will to point you in the right direction."

Castiel made that face again that passed for a smile and said, "I'm glad you are back.... all the way back." And Dean's arm dropped because suddenly there was no angel standing there.

They decided to leave, there wasn't a job to go to but both felt it would be good to go somewhere for a day or two of R&R far away from this place. As Dean drove by the petting zoo his eyes were drawn to it and he slowed the car down.

Sam looked over with a quizzical smile on his lips, "you wanna stop?"

"Nah," Dean said after a moments hesitation and he sped the car up, "I'm starving, I can't remember the last time I had a good cheeseburger."

Sam said, "There's a diner up the road, they have great pie and the waitresses are.... um...friendly"

"Really?" Grinned his brother. "Lets not waist time on the review Sammy." As he headed the Impala down the highway with a renewed purpose."

Sam just smiled his dimples in full regalia and shook his head. _Some things never change._

The end.

Please review.


End file.
